


父权

by Snowflake960331



Category: History - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, 下品性癖, 亥斯, 全程做梦没有真的搞在一起, 烝寡母
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake960331/pseuds/Snowflake960331
Summary: 朋友的点梗，大概就是二世杀完人之后在梦里面还来了一发，完全无爱，只有欲望发泄，对历史不了解，内容BUG一堆，纯属胡扯，如果角色粉被雷到也求求你们不要挂我谢谢 ::>_<::





	父权

     左相死的那天晚上，我做了个梦。

     入梦的是一片浓重的化不开的夜晚，踏入的是我并不熟悉的宫殿，咸阳宫宫室众多，我并非每一座都去过，偌大的宫殿周围没有一个侍从守着，往里看去只点着几盏昏暗的宫灯，隔着层层纱幔，偶尔被风吹动一角，灯火便跟着摇曳不止。又一阵风袭来，夹杂着梅花的香气，甜而清洌，盘绕不过一瞬便消散殆尽，徒留贪心人的欲念。

     我看见在纱幔的后的灯火旁有一个人，正伏在床榻的案上批阅着什么，隔着帘子只能看到他身着白衣，未束的黑发流泉一般的淌在身上。我不禁心下骇然，自我即位以来从不留外臣在内宫偏殿处理政务，即便是赵高也不例外，什么人会有如此大的胆子，我对自己发出了疑问，但心里却有抱着一种几乎已经是肯定的答案，或者说是希翼，这种冲动领着我毫不犹豫的向他走去，拨开那些阻隔我视线的东西，胸膛里如擂鼓般地心跳在寂暗的宫殿里清晰可闻，而他背对着我，像是对我的闯入毫无察觉，那只伸出的手握着狼豪，饱蘸了墨汁，在竹简上留下隽秀清丽的字迹。那是我见过最美的手，带着初雪似的冷和白，柳枝般的柔软与纤细，普通人见了这双手只会想去亲吻它的每一个指尖，而我却只觉得激动与颤栗蔓延到我身体每一个角落。

     那一瞬间我明白了这里是什么地方，这里是兰池宫，他只会出现在这里。

     我几乎是迫不及待的扑了过去，扯过他单薄的肩膀，想要仔仔细细的看看这张脸，我想看看梦里的这张脸是否与我幻想中别无二致，他手中握着的笔因为这个动作而滚进了烛火照不到的阴影里，那双圆润而微翘的眼睛里带着被惊吓到的无措，薄红的眼角像是要滴出水来，苍白却细致的肌肤上氤氲着巫山楚雨的湿意，仿佛贴上去就能感受到那片古老山林间如细丝般的雨露。

     真是年轻的一张脸，虽然我从未见过他真正年轻的样子。

     自我能记事以来，那张脸上就已经有了细微的纹路，但那双闪耀着诱人智慧的，桃花似的双眼淡化了所有年龄刻在他身上的印记，反而平添几分典雅的风韵。那时候的我，对他抱有无限的敬畏与幻想，畏的是他手中除了我父亲以外无人可匹的权力，他是帝国的首相，是皇帝意志的执行者，行使权柄的时候，他锐利的就像我父亲手中的定秦剑，将所有沉滓泛起的古老规矩击得粉碎。而幻想则是一层朦胧而迷离的雾，包裹了所有与锐利不相符合的柔软，是醴艳而摄人心魄的另一种极端，它从我父亲的床榻上投射到我心里最隐秘的地方，如今又重现在我的梦中。

     他似乎想要从我的手中脱离出去，却被我拉的更近，我直直的看着他的眼睛，澄明如水中镜的瞳孔里映出我的面容，是一张与我父亲有七分相似的脸孔，一样的年轻英俊，却也危险的令人感到心悸。

     他就这样以一种近似被禁锢的方式拢在我的怀里，我灼热而略带粗重的呼吸拂过他的面颊，心里叫嚣着要做些什么，手却无法控制的僵硬着，我或许可以杀了这个人，但怀抱着他的身体却给我带来一种无法言明的畏惧，告诫着我某种不可逾越的禁忌。而他除却一开始的惊慌，眼神从疑惑逐渐变得了然，或许是我看着他的眼神越发急切而露骨了吧，那张宛如林中精魅般艳丽的脸上呈现出一种柔媚的笑意。

     “陛下有什么急事，何不让臣先替陛下批完公文呢。”

     他笑着伸出手，披在肩上的白衣轻而易举的落下，只余一层轻薄的中衣，袖子滑落到肘部，露出光洁无瑕的上臂，轻巧的钩住了我的脖子，我不禁松开了手，改为搂住他的腰，似乎再用力些就可以将他揉进我的身体里。他用一只手捧着我的脸，埋在我的颈间，轻柔的舔吻我的喉结，绒毛一样柔软的鼻息喷吐在我的脖子上，另一只手则探入我的衣摆，那只曾在和氏璧上留下过字迹的手，如今正轻拢着我的下体，细腻指尖轻巧的摩挲着我的阳物，更妙的是在我将他搂起的一瞬间，那双细长的腿就顺从的张开，严丝合缝的贴紧了我的身体。

     我不禁被这样的讨好冲击的目眩神迷，人言梦境本就是虚妄，可我却觉得这梦境也有种可怕的荒诞，我的前丞相，正像服侍我父亲一样服侍着我。我掰过他的脸，脱下身上的外袍铺在他身下，顺势将他推倒在榻上，亲吻过那片鸦羽般的睫毛，挺直的鼻梁，一直到水红色的柔软嘴唇，贪婪的允吸着他身上那股若隐若现的兰草香气，他被我吻得连气也喘不匀，整个人陷在身下那层黑色的龙袍里，伸手扯开中衣的系带，触手的肌肤温如良玉，即使在有些昏黄的灯火下，他的身体依旧白的令人炫目，因为情欲的原因沁出一层薄汗，散发着潮湿而柔润的光泽。他一边与我唇舌交缠，一边用原本抚慰我下体的那只手引着我，从圆润的肩头到挺立的乳尖，再到微微凹下的肚脐，一路梭巡，直到寻到他身下的秘处。拨开雪白的臀缝，我激动的连手指都在颤栗，那幽邃入口全无干涩，反而如我想象的一样暖热潮湿，敏感的软肉被我碰触，已然情不自禁的允吸着我的指尖，甚至渗出了些许淫液，我撩开下摆，将已经涨得狰狞的阳物紧贴着臀缝，从会阴到穴口流连不止，直蹭的他难耐的用小腿勾住我的后腰，那双略带薄红的眼睛此时真的流出泪来，恳切的看着我，里面是我从未见过的迷蒙爱欲，这场梦境中的色授魂与已然叫我深陷其中。

     他眼里看着的是谁呢，是我么？在这个梦境中，我扮演的又是什么人？

     进入他的时候，我感觉有什么东西在心里膨胀着，几乎要溢出来。

     我用力的将他抵在榻上，陶醉的倾听他喉咙里被我顶弄出绵长而婉转的泣音，捉着他的腰朝穴心里冲撞，那地方恰到好处的裹着我的东西，入时仿佛丝绒一样柔软，走时却又难舍难离，一层层壁肉纠缠上来，熨得我不禁舒服的连声低喘。白蛇一样柔软的腰像一张崩满弦的弓，似乎再用些力就能轻而易举的折断，他真的很瘦，我只用一只手就可以把他搂个满怀，真难想象这样脆弱的身体是怎么支撑起如此庞大的帝国。我还记得我父亲最沉迷长生不理朝政之时，国事全靠李斯一人撑持，那时他每日怀抱竹简，兜兜转转十几个宫室，却常常连我父亲的影子都见不到，虽然他从未将情绪表露在外，但每个靠近的人都能感觉到他的惶惑与不安与日俱增，我想他的噩运就是从那时候开始的。

     我俯下头去亲吻他隐在发间白玉似的耳垂，几乎是贴着他的耳朵，央求他喊我的名字。

     “呜…陛、陛下……臣…不敢僭越…”他似乎是被我顶到了最难捱的秘处，那双腿从根处到脚趾都绷紧了，架在我腰上的膝盖不安的向内磨蹭着，急切的渴望我挤进他体内更深的地方，我不理会他热情邀欢的举动，只是研磨着又软又热的后穴，反复的在他耳边纠缠诉说，手按着他不安分的想蹭上来的身体，他被我磨得没有办法，手指绞着我的前襟凑了上来，小心翼翼的啄着我的嘴角，吐露出的词句带着十二分的缠绵与痴迷。

     “政儿…”他饱含情欲与虔诚的念着这个名字，仿佛与他交缠纠葛的不是肉体凡胎，而是他心甘情愿去侍奉的神明。

     我搂着他赤裸的身体，突然意识到，就算是在做梦的时候，我也是想杀了这个人的。

     我再一次想起了那个时候，在去找李斯之前，我不明白为什么赵高说只要我愿意放下尊严去求他，那么皇位就一定是我的。

     那方小小的宫车中，我与我父亲的尸身不过隔着一张帘子，就在李斯即将把我推开时，我跪在地上抓住他的袖子，哭着恳求他不要弃我而去。

     那一刻的痛哭是发自内心的，我知道一旦谋事不成，我与赵高二人皆有杀身之祸，父亲已经驾崩，如若丞相再不悯我，我就无所凭依了，一思及此，我便像溺水之人抓住浮板一般不肯松手，不知伏在地上哭了多久，手上袍袖的重量突然一松，竟是他也跪在了地上，将我搂入怀中一齐痛哭，那一刻我知道我赢了，不为别的什么，单凭众公子中，我有着最像嬴政的那张脸。

     “丞相，你喊错了。”我伸手捞住他两弯膝盖向上提起，将我整个人压在他的胯上，几乎达到一个从未有过的深度，听着他像发情的母猫一样拖长了调子的呻吟，看着那张充满情欲的脸上餍足又难以承受的表情。

     “那是我父亲的名字啊。”

     我想我脸上的表情大概是一种病态的愉悦，因为我看见那一刻他脸上无尽的欢愉如落潮般褪去，留下的只有如梦初醒的惶惑与后知后觉的惊惧。

 

     接下来的情事中我再没有去逼他开口，因为仅仅是要捉住他，让他躺在身下乖乖接受我的挞伐，就要费去我不少力气。我把这场原本顺从而欢愉的性爱变成了一场强暴，从那刻起进入他身体的好像不是我的阴茎，而是一柄烧红的烙铁，这场性事于他而言从愉悦的交欢变为了难以忍受的酷刑。我将他的双手摁在头顶，让他无法去遮掩面上的表情，我忍不住嗤笑出声，这笑声也仿佛针尖一样扎进了他的耳朵，令他痛苦的瑟缩。我注视着他，从那张带着羞惭与恐惧的美丽面容上我能看到很多东西，这些软弱而生动的表情渐渐与我的回忆重叠，在先王的尸身旁烧掉遗诏的他便是这副脆弱到不堪的模样，我想忠贞这两个字是与他无关的，他也没有资格为我父亲守节。

     我能坐上今天这个位置，就是最好的证明。

     我捉住他的腰将他朝下翻过身去，随后每一次的进入都毫不留情，仿佛要将他钉死在这张榻上，他竭尽全力将痛呼压抑在喉咙里，那双苍白漂亮的手徒劳无功的在床上胡乱扒着，寻找着任何一个能够逃离我的机会，姿态柔弱到令人发笑。直到最后一刻射出来的时候，他才像崩溃了一般尖叫着哭了出来，那一瞬间我像饥饿的狼一样咬住他的脖子，将他整个人覆在身下，将热烫的精液一股股的射进去，感受着他的身体颤抖得如同未落的秋叶。温热的液体涌进了我的嘴，宛如宴饮的美酒那么甘甜，溢出来的血沾湿了床榻与凌乱的黑发，我松开了他，看着情事过后一片的狼藉，用手蘸着鲜血涂抹在他的腰上，鲜红体液流连在苍白的皮肤上有种令人心悸的刺眼，却比任何美景都能够取悦我。

     左相李斯，腰斩于咸阳闹市，夷其三族。

     我杀了我父亲留下的丞相，然后在梦里侵犯他年轻的身体。

     直到今天，直到在梦里，我才感觉我真正行使了我父亲的权力。

     或许我原本就是个乐衷于杀戮的人，当我以为我无法做到，赵高却告诉我这本就是属于我的权力，杀死自己的兄长对我来说只是下一道旨意那么简单，杀死蒙家兄弟对我来说更是无足轻重，骨肉至亲尚且如此，两个外臣又如何能妨碍我？生杀予夺的快感，是帝王的专利，杀死他们的时候，我由衷的觉得快乐。

     但这些都不足以匹敌我将李斯的势力从朝廷里连根挖除的时候，在将李斯下狱的那一天，我几乎是贪婪的盯着他的眼睛，想从那双已经枯槁如古井般的瞳孔里挖掘出来点什么，我觉得他应该感觉到不甘，害怕甚至是愤怒，但那双眼睛里只有某种我看不懂的，一闪而过的情绪，像是被白焰燃尽的枯木，他没有像右相冯去疾等人一样狱中自杀，但我却觉得他在那一刻已经死去了。

     我突然察觉到他也许不是像我想象的那样贪恋权力，但那时胜利的愉悦已然淹没了我，使我无暇再去关心其他。

     那一刻我觉得我真正变成这个帝国的主人。

 

     梦醒来的那一刻我仿佛还能听见自己的笑声，窗外的天光刺痛了我一直沉浸在黑暗中的眼睛。怀里还搂着昨晚过来侍寝的美人，刚刚出过精的胯间泥泞一片，我却坐在床上仿佛失心一样呆愣着，直到有人小心翼翼的向我通报，说中车府令赵高求见，我才回过神来，叫他们把床上的女人带了下去。赵高踏进宫内时，我注意到他今天身上穿的不是他自己的官服，而是专属于丞相的朝服，自秦统一山东六国以来，秦王变成了天下的皇帝，秦相国也变成了天下的相国，朝服自然也与从前的制式有所不同。我第一次看到它，便是父亲将丞相之位授予李斯的时候，他为相十一年，这件朝服也陪伴了他十一年，仿佛成了他的另一个影子，如今突然换了主人，难免给人难以接受的错位之感。

     我愣愣的看着他，看着赵高满带得意笑容的与我描述如何尽数剪除李斯的残余势力，助我亲政。我知道他一直想要这个位子，从沙丘宫变的时候就开始想了，我心里自然也明白，丞相之位必定是由赵高来坐的，不仅因为他为我谋求到本不会属于我的皇位，更因为他是我的老师，是我唯一信任之人。

     但我真讨厌他穿着丞相的朝服啊，仿佛再一次将那个已被抹去的阴影带进了我的心里。

     在他即将离去的时候，我挥手叫住了他，看着他不解的眼神，说道：

     “左相谋逆一案牵连甚广，朝野震动，先生为寡人谋事，居功甚伟，丞相之位本就应该是先生的，只是……罪臣之衣，恐怕配不上先生的高位吧。”

     赵高看着我的眼神从疑惑到惊惶，随即带着一种了然于心的微笑，和一点隐秘的遗憾，应诺之后便退出宫去了。我能看得出来，他享受穿着前丞相的朝服，对于扳倒李斯的得意，他的快乐更在我之上，这件战利品能时刻提醒他所获得的巨大成功，如今要因为我的喜恶而剥夺这一快乐，自然会觉得遗憾。他会怎么处理这件衣服，烧掉，或是藏留于室？我不关心，这已经和我没有关系了。

     我踏出宫门，向着兰池的方向望去，如今是刚刚入冬的时节，大片的梅林徒留枯枝残叶，看着一派萧瑟荒芜的景象，忽然想起年幼的时候父亲是曾经带过我去兰池赏梅的，花开满园，白雪覆地，山水亭台更显幽远。是了，还会有丞相，他总是会陪在父亲身边，彼时他还会唤我作小公子，替我拂去发顶的落梅，但现在再想起当时的场景，除却恍如隔世的虚幻，剩下那些无法言明的情绪非但不会让我怀念，反而搅得人心绪不宁。

     我想兰池的梅花或许再也不会开了。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次开车，感觉很柴又很硬，而且心里要素过多。


End file.
